


солнечные зайчики

by an9elinus, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, High Heels, M/M, Slice of Life, lapslock, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/pseuds/an9elinus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: — что? — Югём вопрошающе смотрит на зависшего на нём Джинёна, словно не понимает ничего. ну, может, и правда не понимает, кто же его иногда разберёт.— ничего, — вздыхает Джинён и создаёт ещё один слайд. — просто нравится на тебя смотреть.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	солнечные зайчики

солнышко светит, птички поют, весна, красота, выходной.

Джинён вздыхает и в пятый раз за последние пятнадцать минут пытается сосредоточиться на своей презентации.

он, конечно, обещал, что у него не будет очередных рабочих выходных, а Югём обещал, что за это Джинёна ждёт какая-то награда, но вот теперь и её не видать, так и с отчётом не складывается, хотя в последнем как-то по замкнутому кругу как раз тоже виноват Югём.

Югём, который растянулся на их такой удобной кровати во всю длину своего немалого роста (Джинён подозревает, что ему хоть уже по всем правилам расти не положено, а он всё равно продолжает это втихаря делать, наперекор всем законам биологии, анатомии, природы и Джинёновому спокойствию), ну растянулся и растянулся — ничего нового.

что Джинён в Югёме на кровати не видел: застиранной футболки что ли с растянутым воротом, в котором так хорошо видно ключицы, и такой к ним доступ, чтобы и поцеловать и укусить при необходимости, или тесных, обтягивающих джинсов на заднице Югёмовой Джинён словно не видел, опять же пройденный материал. у Джинёна на пальцах вот хоть прямо сейчас будто знакомое ощущение от грубой ткани, если за эту задницу крепко схватиться и на себя потянуть, стукнуться коленками, прижаться бёдрами, толкнуться Югёму под подбородком макушкой и почувствовать и его руки на своей заднице тоже (неизвестно ещё кому больше повезло, ага), а потом дышать тяжело, когда Югём начнёт покрывать поцелуями всё его лицо, от висков и скул, до лба, по переносице до самого кончика носа, в подбородок и почти с пыточной точностью, когда Джинёну хочется умолять — в губы.

ничего нового. вообще. проходили. и ещё не раз повторят.

но чего не было, и что никак не даёт Джинёну сконцентрироваться на таком увлекательном отчёте с презентацией о росте показателей прибыли его отдела в прошедшем квартале, так это серебристые, словно покрытые ослепляющими рыбьими чешуйками, туфли с огромными каблуками-шпильками на ногах у Югёма. каждый раз, как они попадают в очередной сноп солнечных лучей, по комнате рассыпается целая горсть солнечных зайчиков, сложным узором бежит по стенам и потолку, мебели, фикусу в углу и неизбежно попадает в глаза Джинёну, слепит его и не даёт сосредоточиться на цифрах, таблицах и графиках.

конечно, исключительно слепящие блики света, а не то, как Югём болтает спущенными с кровати ногами в туфлях, или как одна из них, почти падая, не качается на кончике его пальцев, открывая взору розовую пятку, за которую Джинёну нестерпимо хочется схватиться, обхватить рукой, нежно гладить, чувствуя ладонью шероховатую кожу, а потом потянуть на себя, опрокидывая Югёма на кровать навзничь, закинуть его ноги себе на плечи, прямо в этих “ничего нового” джинсах (а возможно лучше и без них) и целовать по сантиметру.

потом стянуть эти несовместимые с ростом показателей прибыли в отделе Джинёна туфли одну за другой и водить острым кончиком шпильки Югёму по ноге, от щиколотки, через волосатые икры и до внутренней стороны бедра, чтобы на бледной там коже оставался чуть розоватый, едва заметный след, и потом целовать уже эти следы, водить по ним губами, и осторожно прикусывать, и слизывать свои же укусы, а Югём чтобы смотрел на него из под длиннющих ресниц, закусывал губу и в конце концов, забывшись, и опуская все условности и нормы вежливого обращения, простонал “Джинён-а”, когда желание станет настолько нестерпимым, что он готов будет умолять уже оставить эти проклятущие туфли и просто добраться до члена и дать ему долгожданную разрядку.

но не раньше, чем сам Джинён (которого это зрелище безусловно не оставит равнодушным) найдёт руку Югёма, переплетёт их пальцы, погладит подушечкой большого бьющийся на запястье пульс и положит ладонь Югёма себе на ширинку. ну а дальше того учить не нужно, с молниями на штанах Джинёна, как тому иногда кажется, Югём обращается куда лучше него самого. и вот когда Югём доберётся до его члена рукой и начнет водить вверх и вниз, тогда Джинён, наконец, забудет про туфли и обхватит губами член Югёма.

а вокруг буйство солнечных зайчиков, от брошенных в лужу света из окна туфель. словно дискобол запустили.

— что? — Югём вопрошающе смотрит на зависшего на нём Джинёна, словно не понимает ничего. ну, может, и правда не понимает, кто же его иногда разберёт.

— ничего, — вздыхает Джинён и создаёт ещё один слайд. — просто нравится на тебя смотреть.

Югём сам как солнечный луч светится от этих слов улыбкой и встаёт, возвышаясь на каблуках над сидящим Джинёном, кажется, теперь на целый километр. вот ведь вымахал.

— пойду ещё порепетирую, выступление уже через три дня.

Джинён кивает и тоскливо смотрит вслед удаляющейся виляющей от походки на каблуках заднице Югёма. он никогда не думал, что каблуки так могут изменить человеческую пластику.

три дня он потерпит. отчёт сдаст, презентацию доделает, а после выступления у Югёма будет пара свободных дней, ему работа тоже очередной отпуск задолжала. и туфли Югёму хоть и в качестве реквизита достались, но ведь Джинён ему всегда может другие купить и подарить. в конце концов, они живут вместе и встречаются. имеет право.


End file.
